


What Would You Do For a Wild West Story

by Scout_bih



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout_bih/pseuds/Scout_bih
Summary: Arthur learns more about Mrs.Belle's time back in the day





	What Would You Do For a Wild West Story

**Author's Note:**

> Local Bi loves a dom woman. Dont @ Me

“Woah, Woah boy,” Arthur spoke down at his horse, slowing his descent into the mud-covered terrain. Pulling up by a tree Arthur jumps down to hitch his horse up, groaning loudly as his boots sink ankle deep into the mud. He really hoped this lead panned out, already have been dragged out to the freezing mountains and had to shovel pig shit for both damn men to end up needin’ to be shot. 

“Awh man, I hope this womans actually here.”

Grumbling along Arthur starts up the wooden path, occasionally kicking his leg out trying to get the mud off. He reaches the steps only making it up one before the front door is opened and a gun is pointed at him from the crack,

“You there!”

“Uh! Hello?”

“You a bounty hunter?” The woman yells out,

“Well, not right now I ain’t” Arthur answers, raising his hands to show he’s not a threat, “You Black Belle?” he questions back, “I’d like to talk to you about your Wild West days.”

“I don’t care much for reminiscing.” She gritted out as she opened the door, “You got friends who're bounty hunters?” 

‘N- None that spring to mine, ma'am.”

“Then you done and led them boys here are you none the wiser.” She says, irritated and gestures to the men on horses barrelling over the wooden bridge a few yards away.

“Ah those bounty hunters”

“Knew my luck would run out sooner or sooner. Ain’t hiding or surrendering, guess I’m fightin’.”

“Let me know what I can do.”

“You want that Wild West story, don’ cha?”

“That I do.”

“Good get your gun and lend me a hand, boy.”

“Um.. yes ma'am”

He scrambles up the stairs to be next to this woman, much older than himself and yet filled with so much fire and authority that's just demanding to be obeyed. He follows her orders to the letter, pulling the TNT lever when instructed, shooting when told to shoot. The fight goes by easy since all he has to do is  _ listen _ . 

Breathing hard from the exertion, Arthur shoots at the last bounty hunter, killing him. 

“Whew! You are one hell of a shot boy, got them men off my back for now.” Mrs.Belle compliments, whistling at the body that drops in the distance. Arthur flushes at the praise, still worked up with adrenaline from the fight and makes a dismissive noise. 

Mrs.Belle raises an eyebrow at the man taking account of his flushed red face and his wide muscular chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Pursing her lips as she comes up with an idea, this whole being on the run from the law has been...taxing on her love life, to say the least. And here’s this strong young man out of nowhere who is just so good at taking orders that this might just work. 

“Well, you gonna tell me about your Wild West days, runnin’ with Jim “Boy” Calloway?” Arthur asks trying to change the subject.

“Ha! Boy Calloway? Only runnin’ he did was away from a fight, you’d be a better story in that fight than Boy.” Mrs.Belle laughs near cackling at the thought of anyone dumb enough to write about old Boy. Going inside the hut to start packing her things to move on again, in actuality grabbing her collection of various explosive materials and some of her personal  _ toys _ . 

“Well, you seem way too pretty to be a complete idiot, what you goin’ around writing about Boy for?” she asks keeping track of his reactions to her words. She is rewarded beautifully as the man stammers and blushes harder, dipping his head to hide his eyes before he answers.

“Uh, I was just uh hired to search and interview his old gang. Not that you- your old or anything just that it’s in the past, I mean you look really good. ma'am” Arthurs mad at himself he couldn’t deal with with a little bit of praise without losing control of his mouth. 

Mrs.Belle chuckles, quite amused by the boys stammering. “You know, gunslinging wasn’t the only thing I was known for in my day. There was a certain underground that I was part of in Saint-Denis when it was only half the size it is now.” she begins explaining turning back to the man, stepping up to him leaning in real close before continuing. “I could tell you more stories if you want, or I could show you.” Mrs.Belle leans in close to Arthur’s neck, giving him time to pull away if he wants, before pressing up against him and kissing his neck when he doesn't. 

Arthur has no idea when she got that close but when her lips latch on to him, he’s so shocked he doesn’t move for a second until she sucks on a particularly sensitive spot that makes his head loll back with a loud moan. 

“Well, aren’t you loud.” She points out after a few more noises tumble from Arthurs' mouth after some harsh bites. His face flushes even deeper red and he bites his lip with embarrassment coursing through him.

“Well since you seem to like what I'm doin’ how about I show you my specialty.” Mrs.Belle turns back towards her pack and pulls out what looks like a bunch of rope looped together, she leans down and steps out of her petticoat and into the rope and pulls it up under her skirt. Next, she pulls out something long and made of leather, 

“Mrs.Belle what, what is that?” Arthur asks a bit unsure. 

“What that is my dear is a genuine phallus shaped out of tanned leather from Greece, it is not a new invention but it is definitely new to the states.” She slipped the cock-shaped thing under her skirt and attached it to the tied rope, pulling it tight around the base of the object. 

“Get on your knees boy, because you are going to suck my cock dear.” Mrs.Belle settles one hand on Arthurs' shoulder and leans down to pull her skirt up to reveal the rope holding the phallic object against the front of her folds pressing against her clit letting her feel the movements of the cock  _ intimately _ . 

Arthur is still dazed as he’s pushed down to his knees, his hands coming to rest on her thighs as he looks up at her through his blonde eyelashes, unsure of how to proceed as this is entirely unknown territory to him. 

Mrs.Belle smirks a little at this rough and sweet man at her feet, looking eager to please but lost as to what to do. So she moves her hand to the back of his head, holding a bit tighter than needed onto his hair, “Open your mouth sweet boy, this is a bit easier than a man as you don't need to watch your teeth as much but I still expect you to such and make this good, is that clear?” 

“Yes Ma'am” Arthur agrees before dropping his bottom jaw eagerly, letting Mrs.Belle guide his head forward and thrusting into his mouth. He moans at the taste of the treated leather in his mouth, the rich smell, and smooth texture causing pleasure to course through him. The power this woman has over him after just a little bit of time knowing her is dizzying, letting go and just letting Mrs.Belle fuck his mouth. 

“Oh, you are such a good boy sucking my cock like that. Listening so well and just obeying and letting yourself go.” Mrs.Belle coos down, petting Arthurs hair and thrusting even deeper into his mouth. After a few minutes go by Mrs.Belle holds her cock in his throat, holding his head, his nose close enough to smell the growing arousal. This position cuts his air off causing his face to grow red with strain and eye welling with tears as she holds him close. 

She lets him go after the first few tears drip down his face, gasping for breath and near doubled over on the floor. 

“Darling you did so well. Do you want to continue?” She crouches down, pushing Arthurs bangs out of his face and wiping the tears away. Seeing his weak nods she holds his arm and lifts him up, getting to stand before taking him over to the bed in the corner. Laying him down with his ass close to the edge,  Mrs.Belle rubs Arthurs through his pants massaging his own growing member. Arthurs' head falls back against the bed whining and thrusting up into her hand. She reaches down and slips his dried muddy boots off, then unbuttons his pants and yanks them down over his ass and past his knees, and finally pulling them off.

“HmnG! Please Mrs.Belle, I need something more, please.” His pleas are cut off with a sharp cry when she smacks his thighs apart, hard. She ignores his cries and continues to proceed with her plan, reaching over to grab the tin of vaseline next to her gun she hasn’t yet packed yet.

Slicking up her fingers, and pressing into Arthurs ass causes high pitched noises to come out sending humiliation through him as he can’t stop them no matter how much he tries to. A punched out noise sounds from him as Mrs.Belle curls her fingers with practiced ease. 

“You’re such a good boy taking my fingers so well, I think you deserve my cock now.” Arthur moans at the praise being showered on him, throwing his arm over his eyes when Mrs.Belle removes her fingers. 

Grabbing some more vaseline, she lubes up her cock taking a moment to adjust it back over her clit perfectly before lining up with Arthurs hole. 

Teasing him, she presses the tip in slowly making the tapered end only slightly stretch Arthur and letting him adjust very very slowly. Not moving any further she moves her hand up toward his chest, both muscled and plump. Smirking at the moan that slips out when her fingers slide over his nipples.

“Are you sensitive here boy? Who woulda thought the big ol’ cowboy likes his tits played with.” She takes this moment to pinch both of his nipples, hard, his back arching off the mattress as his chest is even more sensitive due to arousal, too turned on to feel shame. The movement of his body causing the cock to slip a little deeper into him, satisfying that need a little bit at a time. 

“P-please Ma’am, please. I can’t, can’t take it any longer.” Arthur babbles, drool running down his cheek, and rolling his hips trying to get Mrs.Belle to fuck into him.

“Oh I can’t resist such sweet begging from such a pretty boy, you’ve been so good and you deserve this sock.” Mrs.Belle grips the back of his thighs and push them up, bending Arthur nearly in half before she slams home deep into his ass. 

Rolling her hips, dragging out sweet moans, Mrs.Belle attaches her mouth to one of his nipples making Arthur delirious with pleasure unable to truly do anything except lay there and take her pounding thrusts. 

Mrs.Belle wraps a hand around Arthurs cock, jerking it in time with her thrusts, building heat up in his stomach, “Are you close my good boy? I want you to cum from this, from me fucking you, owning you.” 

The claiming words sending sharp spikes of heat through his body and throwing him over the edge, head thrown back with long loud cries escape him. Cum spurts over Mrs.Belles hand and in long stripes over his stomach reaching his chest.

Not quite finished herself, Mrs.Belle slows her thrusts to a roll to make the pleasure specifically directed on her clit. Getting close herself she leans down and licks the cum off of Arthurs' chest, swiping her tongue over his nipple, before biting down hard enjoying his cries of pleasure-pain and making her cum over herself and her strap. 

Legs tired but having to ignore it, Mrs.Belle pulls out of Arthur a little too fast and causes his throat to choke out a moan. 

“You did so delicious boy, I’m sorry I’m not able to stay much longer but you know how bounty hunters are where there's one there's a ton so I must get a headstart while I can, but you truly brought some fun back into my life for a moment. Feel free to take anything you find in here” Mrs.Belle says taking off and cleaning up the fake cock and then packing the rest of her weapons and nitroglycerin into a sack. 

“W-wait I uh need a picture of you for the book.” Arthur wheezed out, trying to call after her and succeeding. She turns around and walks back a bit. 

“Don’t worry darling I’ll leave you a good picture.” She says before handing Arthur a rag and walking out for the last time.

After finally managing to gain the energy to clean himself up and slip his pants back on, grabbing some spare cigarette cards he finds before limping down the wooden path to his horse. There's a note next to his camera in his saddle bag from Mrs.Belle, “There's one for your book and them one for you only darling.” Confused he checks the negatives left in the camera to find a good still shot of Mrs.Belle aiming her gun in the air, obviously took with a timer. And the second, oh boy the second is a self-portrait of her bust, naked. That one is definitely going in his journal with the memories of this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know the jump from talking to sex is fast but i was running out of ideas


End file.
